Bez dogmatu/Część druga/7 lipca.
Odczytuję, com wczoraj napisał – i uderza mnie to, co powiedziałem w końcu, że uczucie moje, które, gdyby było prawe, mogło stać się moim zbawieniem, zmieniło się w źródło zła... Trudno mi się pogodzić z tą myślą. Jakim sposobem miłość dla istoty tak czystej jak Anielka, może rodzić zło? Ale jedno słowo wszystko tłumaczy: jest to miłość krzywa. Zresztą trzeba mi uznać fakt. Gdyby ktoś dwa lata temu powiedział mnie, człowiekowi ucywilizowanemu, posiadającemu estetyczne nerwy, żyjącemu w zgodzie z kodeksem karnym już dla tego samego, że natura moralna nie pozwala mu żyć inaczej – gdyby mi ktoś, powtarzam, powiedział, że ja będę rozmyślał po całych dniach i nocach o usunięciu ze świata – choćby przez zabójstwo – człowieka, który mi zawadza, to bym takiego proroka poczytał za wariata. A jednak – oto do czego doszedłem! Kromicki zasłania mi świat, odbiera ziemię, wodę i powietrze. Nie mogę żyć właśnie dlatego, że on żyje – i z tego powodu piastuję w duszy myśl o jego śmierci, bez chwili przerwy. Jakie by to było proste i zupełne rozwiązanie wszystkich zawikłań, jakie zakończenie wszystkich nieszczęść, gdyby on umarł! Myślałem niejednokrotnie, że jeśli hipnotyzer może powiedzieć swemu medium: "Śpij!" - i medium zasypia – czemu by ta sama siła, jeszcze bardziej natężona, nie miała wystarczyć do uśpienia kogoś snem wiecznym? Pozapisywałem sobie świeżo rozmaite książki o hipnotyzmie, tymczasem zaś mimo woli mówię Kromickiemu każdym spojrzeniem: "Umrzyj!" – i gdyby taka sugestia wystarczała, dawno by go nie było na świecie. Skutek z tego dotychczas jest taki, że on ma się dobrze i jest, jak był, mężem Anielki, mnie zaś pozostaje przekonanie, iż moja intencja jest zarówno zbrodnicza, jak głupia, śmieszna, niegodna człowieka czynu – i pogardzam sobą coraz bardziej. Nie przeszkadza mi to jednak hipnotyzować Kromickiego w dalszym ciągu. To znowu ta sama historia człowieka inteligentnego, który opuszczony w ciężkiej chorobie przez lekarzy, udaje się do znachorów. Ja chcę zabić przeciwnika hipnotyzmem – że zaś przez to widzę tym dokładniej moją nicość, to tym gorzej dla mnie. Trzeba przy tym wyznać, że ilekroć jestem samotny, tylekroć chwytam się na rozmyślaniach o usunięciu nienawistnego mi człowieka za pomocą wszelkich środków, jakie leżą w mocy ludzkiej. Przez długi czas pieściłem się z myślą zabicia go w pojedynku. Ale to droga do niczego! Anielka nie mogłaby zaślubić zabójcy swego męża – więc począłem rozmyślać, jak pospolity zbrodniarz, o innych sposobach. I co dziwniejsza, znalazłem mnóstwo takich, których by nie wykryła żadna ludzka sprawiedliwość. Głupstwo! marność! czysta teoria! Kromicki sobie może żyć bezpiecznie, bo podobne myśli nigdy nie staną się we mnie czynem. Nie zabiję go, choćbym wiedział, że nie będę za to więcej odpowiedzialny niż za rozdeptanie pająka; nie zabiłbym go, choćbyśmy mieszkali na bezludnej wyspie – ale jednak, gdyby można rozciąć czaszkę ludzką jak jabłko i wydobyć ukryte wewnątrz myśli, pokazałoby się, że robak zbrodni toczy mój mózg. Co więcej: czuję to doskonale, że jeśli w żadnym razie nie zamordowałbym Kromickiego, to nie z tych wyższych pobudek moralnych, ujętych w przykazaniu: Nie zabijaj! To przykazanie jam już w sobie zdeptał. Nie zabiłbym go tylko dlatego, że może jakieś resztki tradycji rycerskiej stanęłyby mi na przeszkodzie, dlatego, że moje wyrafinowane nerwy nie byłyby zdolne zdobyć się na czyn brutalny, żem za daleko odszedł od pierwotnego dzikiego człowieka: słowem dlatego, że nie umiałbym się fizycznie na to zdobyć. Ale moralnie ja go morduję co dzień – i wobec tego pytam się siebie, czy przed jakimś sądem, wyższym nad sądy ludzkie, nie będę odpowiadał za ten postępek tak, jak gdybym go dokonał? Być może wprawdzie, że gdyby tak, jak już powiedziałem, można było otwierać czaszki ludzkie, to w mózgu najcnotliwszego nawet człowieka znalazłyby się myśli, od których włosy powstawałyby na głowie. Pamiętam, iż gdy byłem małym chłopcem, przyszedł na mnie okres pobożności tak wielkiej, iż modliłem się całą duszą od rana do wieczora, a jednocześnie w chwilach największych religijnych uniesień przelatywały mi przez głowę bluźnierstwa, tak zupełnie, jakby mi je wiatr nawiewał albo jakby mi je podsuwał demon. Tak samo zdarzało mi się bluźnić przeciw osobom, które najmocniej kochałem i za które byłbym bez wahania oddał życie. Pamiętam również, że stanowiło to moją dziecinną tragedię i że cierpiałem z tego powodu prawdziwie. Ale mniejsza o to. Wracając do owych bluźnierczych albo zbrodniczych myśli, sądzę, że się za nie nie odpowiada, ponieważ płyną one ze świadomości zewnętrznego zła, nie ze zła wszczepionego już w moralny organizm. I właśnie z powodu tej ich zewnętrzności człowiekowi wydaje się, że mu je diabeł szepce do ucha. Człowiek zaś słucha ich, i nie chcąc zła, odpycha je – w czym jest może nawet zasługa. Ale ze mną jest rzecz inna. Myśl o pozbyciu się Kromickiego nie przychodzi mi z zewnątrz, ale wykwita i tkwi we mnie. Jam moralnie już do tego dojrzał, jeżeli zaś nie zdobywam się i nie mógłbym się zdobyć na zamordowanie go, to jest tylko, jak wspomniałem, kwestią nerwów. Rola mojego diabła ogranicza się tylko do tego, że drwi ze mnie szepcząc mi w ucho, że czyn dowodziłby tylko energii, nie byłby zaś większą zbrodnią. Oto są rozdroża, na których stoję, a na których nie spodziewałem się tak dalece nigdy stanąć, że spoglądam w głąb własnej istoty ze zdumieniem. Nie wiem, czy istotnie wyjątkowe moje udręczenia okupują, choć w części, mój upadek, wiem tylko, że komu życie nie mieści się w ten kodeks prosty, którego trzyma się Anielka i podobne do niej istoty, komu dusza z takiego naczynia wykipi, ten musi zmieszać się z prochem i błotem. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu